


大少爺小管家 7

by 17_bit



Series: 大少爺小管家 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 胡亂寫的妖怪paro





	大少爺小管家 7

生日派對結束後崔韓率就正式6500歲了，這怎麼看都不是一個小數字，然而這漫長的妖生途中居然一點能為他現在的處境帶來幫助的經驗都沒有，大妖怪後悔莫及。

他讓夫勝寬整理完招待廳之後到他的書房來一趟，他打算用最簡單粗暴的方式直接告訴夫勝寛他是妖怪以及他其實已經6500歲才不是甚麼小朋友的事實。妖怪少爺在書房裡踱步，來來去去緊張的不得了，他還沒變回原來的樣子，這到底是不是個理想的自白方式，崔韓率找不到能告訴他答案的人。

結果大妖怪等了一時半會小管家都沒有出現，他覺得不對，就算招待廳真的很大好了，他們家那麼多侍者，怎麼可能需要整理那麼久，崔韓率推開書房的門，外頭安靜的不像話，這不可能，自從夫勝寬來之後，一堆小妖怪都學了對方喜歡講話的習慣，對他也有點沒大沒小，他是不在乎，看管家爺爺生氣的模樣也很有趣，家裡也沒有以前那麼冷清感覺也很好。突然安靜讓他不好的預感油然而生，崔韓率來不及換回原樣就被招待廳那發出的巨大聲響給嚇到。

他三步併成兩步的跑過去，推開厚重的木門，果不其然裡頭一片狼藉，夫勝寬為他準備的氣球幾乎都破了，牆上的happy birthday也少了好幾個字母，崔韓率看過去，他的小橘子被一只巨大的蜘蛛妖黏在網上，對方看起來害怕極了，其他小妖怪侍者三三兩兩倒在地上，大多都受了傷，管家爺爺跪在蜘蛛妖的面前，一條手臂已經沒有了。

「哈哈哈！這不是崔家少爺嘛？這才發現事情不對啊？」蜘蛛妖狂妄的大笑，他並不是被邀情來的賓客，是混著人群進來的，一開始都躲在旁邊的儲藏室，等到大家都散場，夫勝寬抱著桌布去開儲藏室的門的時候他才偷偷摸摸的跑出來，在小橘子身後變回原形並抓著他當人質。

事實上依照管家爺爺的實力不至於少一隻手臂——但想必這隻蜘蛛妖肯定也聽過夫勝寬的事，幾乎是拿著人類少年當盾牌的跟他們打鬥，老爺子躲著不能攻擊到夫勝寬，一個分心手臂就被砍下來了。

「少爺，對不、」「沒事，你已經做得很好了。」他愧疚的向崔韓率致歉，妖怪少爺一下子掌握了狀況，先不要說這隻蜘蛛妖膽敢對崔家發起攻擊，抓了他的小管家還要了他管家的一條手臂，不好好讓對方知道規矩可不行。

「我還以為崔家當家會來呢，你這個小不點可以幹嘛？」蜘蛛妖還在挑釁，看著崔韓率小孩子的模樣嗤之以鼻，他拿著腳上的毒針去逼近夫勝寬，小管家已經哭了，他咬著下唇試圖想要隱忍著恐懼，但細細的哭泣聲已經傳進崔韓率耳裡，本來看見這狀況還有些慌張的妖怪少爺突然冷靜下來，他的眼裡閃著異樣的紅光，身邊瀰漫著白煙，蜘蛛妖看見對方的異變愣了一下，妖怪的直覺讓他深知事情不妙，他想拿夫勝寛來擋，但八隻腳卻都無法動彈，全身上下彷彿不是他的一樣，他下意識地開始發抖，感到無比的害怕。

一股巨大的壓迫感襲擊了整個招待廳，不論傷的重不重的妖怪全都下跪低著頭不敢直視崔韓率，大妖怪身邊的白煙已經將他完全壟罩，他一步步的走向蜘蛛妖，從白煙裡出來的不是小孩子的模樣，而是一隻頭上帶著一雙巨大黑色尖角的成年男性。夫勝寬一下子就認出來是崔韓率，他瞪大了眼睛，對方眼睛布滿了紅，臉上與他認知的人類模樣也有差距，不用說就是妖怪的樣子，看起來可怕極了，但夫勝寬與對方對上眼的一刻，他對著自己露出了微笑，讓人類少年一瞬間安心了下來。

崔韓率走到蜘蛛網前，動動手指，蜘蛛絲應聲斷裂，夫勝寬閉著眼睛以為自己會墜落到地上，但他最後落入了一個溫暖的懷抱，他睜開眼，近距離與崔韓率面對面，妖怪少爺的瞳孔是紅色的，本來應該要害怕的，但對方彎起眼睛，對著他溫柔的笑，「勝寬你睡一會吧，就一下下。」大妖怪舉起手蓋住他的眼睛，夫勝寬乖巧的閉上了眼，陷入了睡眠。

一旁的蜘蛛妖試圖要抵抗，他發出尖銳的聲音，並用意志力動了他的一隻腳，毒刺就距離崔韓率和夫勝寬只有一公分的距離，大妖怪看向了入侵者，對方的八隻眼睛同時流出了血淚，蜘蛛妖張大了嘴卻沒有聲音，尖銳的尖叫在崔韓率看向他的瞬間就嘎然停止，對方的八隻腳同時從根部斷裂，沒有支撐的巨大身軀倒在了地上，一大片煙霧瀰漫。

「你這樣會吵醒他的，安靜一下，好嗎。」

夫勝寬醒來的時候崔韓率就坐在他身邊，巨大的角已經收起，但他依然維持少年的模樣，就跟他們第一次在幼稚園外面見到的一樣，夫勝寬眨眨大眼睛，對方從書裡抬頭，傾身向前摸摸他的臉。

「還好嗎？」「嗯。」

夫勝寬覺得有些害羞，他拿被子遮住自己半張臉，妖怪少爺笑了笑，他們之間瀰漫著奇怪的氣氛。崔韓率其實緊張的不得了，他剛剛是真的生氣了，才會一下子現出原形把那隻妖怪解決掉，現在也是想著不需要再隱瞞才沒有變成小孩子的模樣，但果然這樣子跟夫勝寬見面是尷尬的不得了，他沒有對夫勝寬下任何法術，剛剛的事對方肯定還記得一清二楚，他到底要怎麼開口才好。

「那個⋯⋯」小橘子先開口，妖怪少爺哼了個鼻音讓對方繼續說下去。「兩個韓率其實是同一個韓率嗎？」「⋯⋯喔、是的，對不起。」「沒事⋯⋯」

夫勝寬轉轉眼珠子，覺得自己躺著實在不好意思，他撐著身子坐起來，跟崔韓率對看了一下他又低下頭攪手指，「剛剛謝謝⋯⋯果然韓率很帥呢。」他小聲的道謝，越後面的話越小聲，幾乎要聽不清楚，但崔韓率可是大妖怪，而且還是聽力很好的那種。


End file.
